


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Panic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is no nightmare worse than one where you lose someone you love.  When you wake up in the middle of the night and you can’t tell dream from reality. Sam is experiencing this first hand, the nightmare that is so real that he can’t accept reality until he hears that person’s voice.





	Nightmare

Sam kneeled next to the woman, Kali, he thinks her name is.  She was hurt, terrified, of the archangel standing before her.  Lucifer.  Sam could feel the cold air reach out to him as it came off in waves, as if beckoning him to the devil, but his brother’s hand fell on his shoulder, grounding him against the pull, a pull between angel and their vessel.

 

“Luci, I’m home!”  He heard a sing-song voice say.  He looked up and saw as Gabriel moved past him.  His green jacket hanging lose, his blonde hair swept back from his face and tucked behind his ear.  Sam breathed a silent sigh of relief at seeing him.  Gabriel was here, they were safe. 

 

Sam couldn’t place it, but as he watched Gabriel and Lucifer exchange words, there was an unsettling feeling in his gut.  As if, deep down, he knew something bad was about to happen.  “Boys, get her out of here.”  Gabriel said, pushing Sam’s body into motion. 

 

He helped get Kali off the floor and walked with Dean to the entrance of the banquet room.  He let Dean take Kali as he turned to look back at Gabriel, to let him know that they were safe, there was no need for conflict.

 

But before he could speak, he saw the angel blade appear in Gabriel’s hands, and his heart stopped.  Gabriel was going to try to kill Lucifer.  Sam tried to call out, but he couldn’t, it was as if his voice had disappeared.  His body felt hot, sweaty, as he watched Gabriel attack Lucifer, as a second version of himself appeared behind the devil, blade raised.

 

But Sam saw the look on Lucifer’s face, he wasn’t fooled, he knew what was going on.  “Gabriel, no!”  He screamed, and the world seemed to stop and go in slow motion.  He saw Lucifer quickly turn and grab the blade that Gabriel was trying to use against him.  He saw the look of shock on Gabriel’s face as Lucifer twisted the blade down. 

 

Then he saw the look of pain, and terror, and sadness in those golden eyes, as Lucifer plunged the angel blade into Gabriel’s stomach. 

 

“NO!”  Sam screamed as the world seemed to resume normal speed.  Tears fell down his eyes as he ran forward and dropped to his knees by the angel.  “Gabriel, Gabriel, no!”  He sobbed as he put a hand on the angel’s face, then another one over the wound.  “You’re gonna be okay…we’ll get you help…”

 

“It’s too late, Samuel.  Don’t you see his wings?  He’s dead.”  Satan’s voice bounced around in his head as the world began to spin, colors bleeding together around him until the only thing that was in focus was the lifeless body of his angel, the blackened marks of his wings etched into the floor. 

 

“No…No, no, no!”  He screamed as he wrapped his arms around the small man and pulling him close to his chest.  “Don’t leave me, please…please….”  The world started to turn dark as he screamed out Gabriel’s name.

 

Sam suddenly bolted up off the bed, gasping for air as he pulled a arm into his chest.  He looked around and instead of seeing the room or Gabriel’s body, all he saw was a dark and empty motel room.  “Gabriel?  Gabriel!”  He screamed as he felt around the bed, looking to the floor, searching for his angel.  “No, no, no!”

 

He squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his head in his hands.  ‘It was just a dream, just a dream.’  He repeated over and over to himself, trying to get his mind to settle.  He focused on his breathing, counting the breaths to slow his heart rate.  His heart was screaming at him, aching at losing his lover, but his mind told him it was just a dream, that what he saw wasn’t real.  But then his heart would respond, it seemed so real…

 

Before he could think twice, he reached over and snatched his phone from the nightstand, quickly punching a few numbers and bringing it to his ear.  One ring…please let it be just a dream…two rings…Gabriel, please, please be alive…three rings…oh, God, no, please no…four-

 

“Heya, Samsquatch!  You’re up late…ooh, is this a booty call?  I guess I could skip out on this meeting and come give you some company.”

 

Sam let out a big gust of air, not realizing he was holding it in.  “G-Gabe?”  His voice cracked as he tried to calm down.  Gabriel was alive, it was just a dream.   “Thank…Are you arlight?”

 

There was a bit of silence, followed by a worried voice from the other line.  “Of course I am, Sammich, what’s wrong?” 

 

Sam smiled at the strange nickname.  “It’s nothing…I just…”  How could he say it?  Would Gabriel think he was weak, being undone by a simple nightmare?

 

There was a fluttering sound, making Sam’s head snap up.  There Gabriel sat, right next to him on the bed.  He quickly shifted up to his knees and pulled the phone from Sam, using his thumb to wipe the tears away.  “Sam, what happened?”  Gabriel did a quick look around the room.  “Is it Dean?  Where’s Dean?!” 

 

Sam knew Dean was probably out at the bar with some beautiful woman, so he wasn’t worried.  What he was worried about was what he saw in his dream.  Before he could think twice, Sam grabbed a fistful of Gabriel’s shirt and pulled him forward, enveloping him in a big hug.  “Sam?”  He squeaked out, his breaths shallow as Sam squeezed him tighter. 

 

“I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”  He whispered into Gabriel’s hair. 

 

Gabriel let out soft sigh as he brought his arms around his favorite Moose, rubbing soothing circles into his back.  “Must have been one hell of a nightmare, kid.” 

 

Sam just nodded as he pulled Gabriel even closer, enjoying the feeling of the angel against him, having him in his arms.  The way he smelled sweet, like chocolate coated fruit, the way his soft hair tickled his face, how he could feel Gabriel’s heartbeat against his chest.  Sam gave Gabriel’s head a soft kiss as he memoried all of these parts of Gabriel, never wanting to forget them, never wanting to lose them. 


End file.
